


Soñar Contigo

by Aeren



Series: Drabbles (wincest y J²) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love, Wincest - Freeform, sin spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El tema es sencillo, una foto y escribir un drabble. Esta vez fue hermionedrake quien propuso una bastante sugerente :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soñar Contigo

Bueno, pues esta vez fue [hermionedrake](http://tmblr.co/mhQwAlGMivQT2cdw_VkoUqg) quien propuso esta imagen y éste es el resultado, de nuevo los disclaimers pertinentes. Hay sexo explícito o algo asi… ;)

Soñar Contigo

Al fin estás a solas, bueno, todo lo solo que puedes estar con dos metros de hermano pequeño durmiendo en la cama que hay junto a la tuya. Cierras los párpados unos instantes, dejándote arrullar por el sonido de la lluvia que repiquetea contra los cristales, mientras el viento aúlla con tanta fuerza que te preguntas si ahí afuera hay alguna clase de monstruo acechándoos. Qué pregunta más gilipollas Dean. Sam suspira, dejando ir un lamento suave mientras entierra la cabeza en la almohada, todo brazos y piernas interminables. Te rindes a la necesidad de contemplarle en la penumbra porque sabes que nadie te mira. Dejas que tus pupilas recorran una y otra vez su anatomía, o lo que alcanzas a vislumbrar bajo las mantas revueltas; el atisbo de un pie desnudo, la parte baja de la espalda, el cabello todavía húmedo por la ducha que ha tomado cuando volvisteis al motel.

Contienes el aliento y luego vuelves a inspirar, el dormitorio huele al gel de baño que Sam usa desde que volvisteis a viajar juntos, tantos meses atrás. Te muerdes los labios y piensas una vez más en lo enfermo que estás, piensas en ésa primera vez, cuando comprendiste que lo que sientes por tu hermanito va más allá del mero cariño fraternal, más allá de cuidar de él. Recuerdas esos días llenos de bromas de mal gusto casi con un punto nostálgico, tú con la intención de hacerle una putada y de pronto allí frente a ti, la mayor de todas las bromas, la Putada Original; Sam con una toalla húmeda en la cintura y toda esa piel dorada expuesta. Ese simple recuerdo hace que te recorra un estremecimiento de excitación. Giras la cara y le miras mientras una de tus manos se esconde bajo las mantas, acariciando el pecho, el vientre, hasta la cinturilla de los bóxer que usas para dormir. La sensación es tan grata y tú estás tan necesitado que tienes que morderte los labios para no gemir en voz alta. Te retuerces de nuevo y abres las piernas, el corazón te golpea contra las costillas mientras se te acelera el pulso todavía más. Notas la sangre bullirte dentro, espesa y pesada, latiéndote en la sien, en la garganta, en la ingle.

Aprietas fuerte los párpados mientras recuerdas aquella otra habitación, la urgencia que te incitaba a inclinarte y recoger una a una todas esas gotas diminutas que se enroscaban en los planos firmes y sedosos del vientre de tu Sam. Tu Sammy. Te rozas los pezones con las yemas y hundes el rostro en la almohada, ansiando suplicar, ansiando rogarle para que sean sus manos las que te toquen tal y como tú haces. Pellizcas los tiernos botones y gimes, tus caderas tiemblan cuando el apremio te supera. Tiemblas por la prisa, sudando la cama como si fueses de nuevo un adolescente y correrte fuese tan necesario como respirar. Estás ardiendo pero al mismo tiempo, tienes tanto frío, tiritas mientras resbalas los dedos sobre tu erección, que pulsa húmeda y demandante bajo el algodón de la ropa interior. Impaciente, te la bajas sólo lo bastante como para que el elástico presione debajo de los testículos. Los acunas un instante, disfrutando de la estrechez, de lo bien que se siente tu palma ligeramente callosa sobre la seda incandescente de tu sexo.

Dejas que los recuerdos de Sam te lleven más allá cuando aprietas la carne entre tus dedos. Te imaginas de nuevo en ese cuartucho, te imaginas en lo que hubieses sentido si en lugar de jugar al hermano mayor, le hubieses empujado contra la pared para caer de rodillas frente a él. Te imaginas hundiendo la nariz entre sus rizos empapados de agua, te imaginas inhalando su aroma, te imaginas cómo sería sentirle contra tu lengua, llenándote la boca, casi puedes escucharle, gimiendo y pidiendo más. Abres los labios y los humedeces con la punta de la lengua mientras te empujas contra tu puño. El orgasmo te golpea con la intensidad de un disparo, bajo tus párpados las imágenes se desvanecen en una supernova de glorioso placer. No pronunciar su nombre es siempre lo más difícil, pero tú lo consigues. Te niegas a hacerlo todavía más real.

Estás hecho un desastre, pegajoso, sudado y todavía lánguido por el orgasmo cuando Sam se gira de nuevo en la cama, casi provocándote un ataque al corazón. Por un segundo has olvidado ser prudente, joder, ni siquiera recuerdas si has sido más ruidoso que de costumbre. Te subes la ropa interior con una mueca cuando el tejido se te pega a la entrepierna. Desde aquella vez, este sentimiento es más una tortura que otra cosa, otra forma más en la que sabes que has fallado.  Notas la forma en que te arden las mejillas, la punta de las orejas mientras luchas para que tu respiración recobre un ritmo normal. Y como siempre, te sientes más solo que nunca cuando el sueño se acaba, te da lo mismo que le tengas tan cerca, no es como si nada de «eso» fuese a hacerse realidad. Quieres gemir porque odias ser tan patético, eres el peor de los clichés y lo detestas.

—Dean… ¿pasa algo? —La voz adormilada de Sam te provoca tal sobresalto que casi te caes del jodido colchón.

—Cristo Sammy —gruñes, procurando disfrazar la frustración que te inunda cada vez que eres demasiado débil como para caer en fantasear con él—. Casi me matas del susto.

Te obligas a girar la cara y enfrentarle, dos metros de músculo, piel aterciopelada, cabellos enredados y ojos somnolientos. Darías la vida por no quererle tanto como lo haces, pero sabes que eres un caso perdido.

—Es que… creía que… —Bosteza y te observa un poco más alerta, por un loco segundo te parece que tras esos iris habita algo parecido a lo que tú sientes, pero no te haces ilusiones, eres Dean Winchester y tú no has nacido con esa clase de suerte.

Ignoras el olor a sexo que inunda el cuarto, ignoras el dolor que tienes alojado en el pecho desde que le viste con esa maldita toalla, ignoras todo y tienes la absurda esperanza de que si lo ignoras lo suficiente, «eso» acabe desapareciendo.

—Duérmete Sam —ordenas en voz baja, dándole la espalda. Estás cansado y afuera la ventisca continúa separándoos del resto del mundo. Como cada noche, te juras que ésa es la última ocasión, que vas a olvidar, a olvidarle. Ni siquiera tú mismo lo crees.


End file.
